


Beholden

by Latter_alice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18 script ily, Flash Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latter_alice/pseuds/Latter_alice
Summary: Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Beholden

He's beautiful.

It's written plain as day. In his soul, his movements. His smile. Beauty in his love most of all — pure and bright enough to burn through anything.

Hell. Heaven. Destiny means nothing in the face of Dean Winchester.

He knows choice through that beauty, and Castiel chooses to love him just as fiercely as the example he's been given.

Dean deserves nothing less.


End file.
